You Know You Enjoyed It
by Kim Sun-Li
Summary: Visited by the crying Tenten, Sasuke is told to come to Neji's house for some reason. YAOI ALERT! - ONESHOT


Sasuke yawned. _Jeez, getting up in the morning is such a drag. _He thought. He then chuckled. _I sound like Shikarmaru. _He then got up and went to the bathroom to start his shower.

Once finished, he got dressed, and brushed his teeth. After doing all that he went downstairs to eat breakfast. Before he could take his first bite of baccon someone knocked on the door. He sighed and went to the door. He opened it and saw Tenten crying. _Uhh, what the hell is she doing here crying? _Is all he could think. "Um, hey Tenten?_" _He said.

"N-Neji wanted to see y-y-you." She sniffled.

"OK, um, what's wrong, Tenten?" He asked.

"Neji j-just broke up w-with me." She almost started to sob.

"It's OK." He thought. _Uhh, what does Sakura always do when girls come over with problems. _He thought, panicing in his head. "You deserve better." He continued. He then thought back to what Neji and Tenten do when they walk around. "Sides he doesn't treat you well." He said.

"_**Neji! Do you want to go to the pond later?" Tenten said with a wide smile on her face. **_

"_**No." Neji said emotionlessly, not seeming to care at all. **_

"_**O-Oh, alright, if that's what you want. But tell if you change your mind." She said, still trying to keep the smile. **_

"_**I won't be. Now leave me alone. You're getting annoying." **_

Tenten kept silent.

"So, um, he wants to see me?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just told me to get out of his face."

"Well, like I said, he doesn't treat you well. Maybe you should try Lee? He's a nice guy."

"B-But I only want N-Ne-Ne-"

"Try to get your mind off of him." He interupted. She sighed and nodded, she then walked away, still crying.

_Jeez, now I get what Shikarmaru ment when he said "Girls are so troublesome." _

Sasuke locked his door and headed to Neji's house. He knocked on the door.

"Ahh, Sasuke. Please come in." The smirking Neji said.

"Hey, Hyuuga. Heard you broke Tenten's heart earlier." He said as he took his shoes off.

"Oh. Well I wasn't interested in her. I'm interested in someone else." Neji said in a sly tone, stareing at Sasuke.

"So why am I here, anyway?"

"Oh you'll see."

Silence was in the room, as Sasuke sat there, completely quiet. _Shit, what have I gotten myself into...and what the fuck has gotten into to Neji?! Sireously! Has he finally gone mad?! _

His thoughts were interupted when he heard footsteps comeing down the hall. He gulped and decided to hide. He saw no windows so he ran to the closet. _What the...what am I, five?! _

The door opened. Sasuke didn't even breathe, he bit his lip.

"Sasuke..." Neji breathed. "I know you're in here."

Sasuke twiched from lack of air. He sucked in a little bit so he could live.

"Hehe, bad move." Neji said and walked over to the closet. When he opened the closet Sasuke punched him, but his fist was caught. "Don't even try it." Sasuke growled and pulled his hand away.

"Why the fuck am I here?!" He screamed. Neji pulled him roughly by his hair out of the closet, gaining a moan from him.

"Oh, so you like it rough, hmm?" Neji stared at the raven as he was now on his hands and knees.

The Hyuuga got hard just by looking at the Uchiha's position. He smirked. Before Sasuke could even think about getting up, Neji had positioned himself inbetween his legs.

"Ehh? What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?!"

The long haired boy grinded himself onto the raven. Which made them both gasp in pleasure.

"W-What the fuck! Get off! **Now!**" Sasuke screamed. Neji ignored him and just kept grinding, making them both gasp and moan. _If this is how good it feels with cloths on, how good would it feel without? _The Hyuuga thought while continuing his grinding. He moaned and looked at Sasuke, seeing his face red and him panting.

"Aahh! S-Stop it, N-Neji!"

He ignored him, only getting more turned on. He then flipped him over and slid his pants off along with his boxers. Sasuke was struggling hard, too hard. Neji then proceeded to grab Sasuke by his hair and threw him onto the bed, he got handcuffs from his drawer and cuffed Sasuke to the bed frame. Sasuke gasped when the long haired boy sat inbetween his legs and grabbed them, putting them over his shoulders. He leaned in and licked Sasuke slightly. The raven winced, his eyes widened when he saw himself getting hard. Blushing madly, he turned his face away. Neji smirked and, without warning, took Sasuke's full length into his mouth. Sasuke cried out, throwing his head back.

"Mmm..." Neji moaned as he licked circles around Sasuke's already hard staff. The raven panted hard and started sweating, wishing that Neji had taken off his shirt first.

"Uhhh! N-Neji!" The Hyuuga was getting errected by his future lover moaning his name. He lightly bit him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he bit his lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing him at his weakest. Neji took him out of his mouth, gaining a whine from the uke. He smirked.

"Don't worry, the best has yet to come." He said in a low, seducive tone.

Sasuke gasped when he noticed he had whined.

"I-I wasn't enjoying it!" He said.

"Heh, right." Neji chuckled. He then slid off his own pants and boxers. He leaned over Sasuke and moved his hips so they the tip of their shafts touched slightly. Sasuke wimpered. He then grabbed Sasuke's and moved it around his own, moaning. Sasuke moaned a bit louder, seeing that his dick was being held and pulled while the tip of it was touching another's.

"U-Uhh! Neji! S-Sto-" He was cut off by his own gasp when Neji dug his nails into his dick. He covered him mouth and threw his head back. "M-Mmmph!" Neji let go of Sasuke's dick and moved away slightly. He leaned down and licked Sasuke's entrance slightly which made him whimper. He swirled his warm tongue around the outside of it. The hole time Sasuke had been resisting, trying to get free even though he knew it was futile. Neji was getting hard, so hard it started to hurt. _Fuck, it's like he knew struggling would arouse me..._He thought.

"Stop struggling, Sasuke." Neji demanded. "Now."

"Ngghh. N-No! Let me go da-" His eyes widened, his heart pounded as the irritated Hyuuga forced 2 fingeres inside of him. "AHHH! NEJI! DAMN!" He cried in pain and pleasure.

"Heh." Neji chuckled. Only hovering over his soon-to-be lover to watch his face. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me. You love it and you know it." Sasuke wimpered at him, wincing. He had never been talked to like that, and he couldn't help getting hot over it. He then suddenly felt a surge of pleasure when the fingers inside of him started to move around. They first started going in and out slowly, then picked up the pace when he moaned ever so loudly. All Neji could do was sit there and enjoy himself. He took the fingers out. Sasuke was panting hard, at a loss of words. "Ohh, what's wrong my little uke." Sasuke didn't even have the strength to scowl. "Hehe, I'm guessing by you're reaction you've never done this before. You're a virgin arn't you?"

"And you've been a little _whore _and _user _with Tenten, haven't you?" Sasuke said, somehow getting the energy to. Neji growled. Getting pissed.

"Fine." He said, pulling the Uchiha's hair back. "I won't even be gentle like I planned to. But you'll enjoy it eventually either way." He then thrusted himself deep into Sasuke. Making him throw his head back and scream loudly in pain. Without slowing down, Neji rammed himself in and out inside of the screaming uke. He was going fast and hard. He didn't even want to savor the tightness of him.

"A-Ahhh! P-Please Neji! S-Slower!" Sasuke cried. "AHHH!" This only aroused the seme more. He went faster and deeper.

Hours later of Neji forcing himself onto the wimpering boy that already came about two other times, they both came.

"Heh." Neji chuckled, laying next to his forced love. "You enjoyed it."

"I-I did not." Sasuke panted.

"Then why didn't you fight back harder? Maybe using your Chidori and Shaningan?"

Sasuke gasped. "I-I forgo-" Before he could finish, lips were pressed onto his. He didn't even bother struggling. Who would struggle when such soft, warm lips were licking your own. Their lips parted.

"You enjoyed it."


End file.
